


Autumn and study dates

by copperWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lupin - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Reader-Insert, Remus - Freeform, Remus Lupin/Reader - Freeform, Short One Shot, Slytherin Reader, Study Date, Young Remus Lupin, remus lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperWords/pseuds/copperWords
Summary: Remus Lupin was a wonderful boyfriend and student. You... not so much.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, young remus lupin/reader
Kudos: 56





	Autumn and study dates

He runs his hands through his hair, making it even messier. He closes his eyes and sighs lazily, leaning back. Bumblebees buzz around us and the warm wind wraps us in the smell of lilies and freshly baked goods. He slowly, really slowly, opens his eyes again, and I glimpse a glint of mischief in them. He is trying not to smile, but I can see the smirk fighting for the spotlight. The tree's leaves shake, creating a soft rustling noise and one of them falls on my lap. He finally bursts into laughter, his scars curving with his upturned lips. Freckles scattered around his face. I take his hand in mine and he stops laughing. He turns his head towards me and smiles, just for me. I feel his finger caressing the back of my hand, and now it's my turn to close my eyes. I hear him scooting closer, and imagine the millions of shades of orange the sky must be turning right now. Our fingers are intertwined. I decide to break the silence.

A soft "Hey."

He answers with a "Hello there".

I can hear his smile in his voice. Everything's calm and quiet.

"What are you thinking about?"

I open my eyes just to narrow them and look down at him with an evil sneer.

"All the ways I could think of on how to dissect you".

Fingers running through his hair, mine this time. Musk. Birds in the distance.

"I've heard Gryffindors are usually very willing test subjects. Following the usual Gryffindor traits, which are, as we all know, braveness, complete and utter stupidity and mostly, empty heads."

I knock on his as soon as I say this. He turns it and looks up at me.

"Is genius on that list? And adorable? I think you forgot a couple of them."

"I didn't. I never said those couldn't be the traits of a very specific Gryffindor, you know?"

We both laugh. I look to the side of the tree trunk, where our books lay, long forgotten.

"That Gryffindor could also be, and probably is, a troublemaker who just happened to convince her girlfriend to go on a study session with him, despite knowing both about her bad marks on a specific subject and her difficulty on accepting other people's help. And ended up wasting her time."

He sat back up and looked in the same direction as I. He dusted off his red and yellow sweater, stretched his arm over me and grabbed his copy of the book, handing me mine as well. He stretched, and his pants raised to show his socks. We both opened our books on the same page.

"Well, that Gryffindor may also have extremely calculated multitasking abilities and may be able to spend some quality time with his oh so right girlfriend, even if she is the next evil witch overlord, and help her study as well. So, as much as I love arguing with you and discussing disturbing topics on a daily basis, I think it's time for us to do what we came here to do."

I looked over at him, and he looked back at me. I stared into his light brown eyes and frowned. He mimicked me and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, what better way is there to learn something we don't like?"

I groaned and averted my eyes from his. I crossed my arms and glared at my book.

"Cheating. Hexing the teacher. Or, simply, not doing it."

"Point taken. But we came here to study, and that's what we are going to do. You're not going to be the first person to mess up Remus John Lupin's perfect study sessions!"

"Ha, as if. The only perfect there is about anything related to you is your prefect title. And it wouldn't be correctly spelt."

I flicked his nose.

"But you still love me. Perfect doesn't mean good!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

"It's kind of the superlative of good, but yeah, whatever, butcher the definition of a word just for your stupid poetic comparisons."

"That's just the base of poetry, m'lady"

"But yeah, I do love you, lion boy"

"So do I, oh reptilian overlord"

"I will soon rise above all of you, and you won't be laughing then!"

"Sure, I will be roaring. With laughter"

The sun slowly goes down. The whole world feels ethereal, except for the boy holding my hand and reading out loud. All is good.


End file.
